


If You Put It Like That

by teethtorn



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dirty Talk, I've never felt like writing a fic till these two so here's a first, Lots of blushing, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, gay rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teethtorn/pseuds/teethtorn
Summary: The Squip instilling a shock response whenever Jeremy tries to touch himself means that he hasn't been able to get off in way too long, and now he's really starting to feel it. Irrational thinking goes along with being horny... right?





	If You Put It Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent thing that I've been debating on posting for over a month now, and well, I bet you can guess which side won. I hope those that read this enjoy me writing about some real horny boys, because that's exactly what you're getting.

Jeremy hasn’t been able to get the Squip completely out of his head. It wasn’t like the Squip was back, he just found it hard to remember what it was like without it being there. It was hard to drown out with his voice alone, and he couldn’t seem to be able to do anything without feeling the echo of it in his head. Which, of course, made it incredibly difficult for Jeremy to masturbate. He hadn’t been able to touch his dick in two months without receiving a Pavlovian shock response and he was at the point now where literally anything could set him off. He couldn’t even go to the mall anymore without getting at least a chubby; why did Victoria’s Secret have giant photos of girls in lingerie pasted all over their outside windows? He thought he was horny before, but oh no, his teenage hormones had somehow only gotten worse. Jeremy was seventeen going on eighteen, why did he have to revert to acting like a thirteen-year-old that only need to flick his dick before cumming in his pants?

  
It’s not even like he could call up Christine, their ‘relationship’ had barely lasted over a week before she had come out as ace, both then agreeing that it wouldn’t work out and that they were better suited as friends. It hurt to break up, but a lot less than what he thought it would. Now instead they go on purely platonic lunch dates. Not that it helped him at all in this situation. 11 pm on a school night and the closest he could get to jacking off was having his pants and underwear shimmied under his ass with his half hard dick exposed. He’d been trying every day since he was released from the hospital, but was only ever able to give himself one short pump before he felt electricity running up his spine. Talk about having blue balls, it’s a wonder his nuts haven’t given up on him yet. He doesn’t know how much longer he can survive this. Is this what hell is like?

  
Then he got a call. It took Jeremy two rings to snatch his phone off the desk and recognize it as Michael, player 1 in his contacts, before he picked it up.

  
“Hey Jer, what’s up?” He heard Michael say over the phone. The thought ‘not my dick’ briefly crossed Jeremy’s mind as he noticed that he was still very much exposed down there as he held the phone up to his ear.

  
“Uh... Nothing much?” He responded, “Not that I don’t love talking to you dude, but uh, what’s with the call?”

  
“Distraction reasons my man, I need a break. I swear if I have to even look at another of these calculus problems in the next 10 minutes I’m going to blow my brains out.” Oh. Fuck. That reminded Jeremy that he still had some reading questions to do for English tomorrow.

  
“Dude. Calculus fucking sucks,” English was 6th period, he reasoned he could do it during one of the classes before or during lunch. He was already tired and valued the distraction Michael was currently giving him.

  
“Tell me about it! I swear Mr. P has it out for us, why else would he assign forty, FORTY Jeremy, problems for us complete knowing full well that we have other assignments to do too?” Huh. A distraction…?

  
“Yeah… Do teachers understand that we don’t only have their class?” He shouldn’t. By shouldn’t he means he really REALLY shouldn’t. Yet could this possibly be a loophole? That maybe, if he had another person there with him? Bad idea Jeremy, bad plan, do not go through.

  
“Exactly! How much free time do they think we have?” He thought about it anyway. His dick was already out, he was already planning on making another attempt today, it was perfect timing. He’s pretty sure it’s not going to work, but hey, he could just think about it like a science experiment, change the variables. That’s how he resolves himself, it’s just a test, it won’t work and Michael will be none the wiser.

  
“Who knows dude. Hey, uh, I’m going to put you on speaker just so you know.” If this works Jeremy is going to have to stay quiet, and that would be infinitely more difficult if he had his mouth next to the receiver. He tries to put it out of his head that he is totally about to attempt to jackoff to his best friend’s voice without him knowing. God, he is such a creep.

  
“Okay, I don’t mind. Oh yeah did you want to see a movie this weekend?” Now that he thinks about it he always thought Michael had a nice voice, the kind you would like to listen to talk on the radio. Jeremy thinks he told him that once. He remembers Michael blushing.

  
“Yeah, sounds good, is there any that you’ve been wanting to see?” Jeremy grabs some lotion and puts a bit in his palm before he lays his hand on his dick, still wary.

  
“You know it! I was thinking about this one called Train to Busan” He tentatively wraps his fingers around himself, giving a short pump.

  
“Train to Busan?” He repeats, staring in awe at his dick. The stupid fucking plan was working, he didn’t receive even the slightest shock.

  
“Yeah bro, it looked really cool. It released last week but I didn’t have time to check it out yet.” He gave another experimental pump. Once again, there was no shock, he kept going.

  
“C-can you tell me,” he took a shallow breath, “what it’s a-about?” He needs to keep Michael talking. 

One side effect of not being able to masturbate for two months is that he was sensitive, like really fucking sensitive. Jeremy was already hard as hell and it was harder (pun unintended) than he remembered to keep his voice down. He starts to wonder if he really can get away with this, can he really hold a conservation while he’s like this?

  
“You alright dude?” Well fuck.  
Jeremy pretended to cough, “Yep I, um, I just uh, water? Went down the wrong way?” He tried, attempting to come up with an excuse for why he sounded so strangled.

  
“Okay? Jeez Jer, I thought after over 17 years of life you’d know how to drink water correctly,” Michael was teasing him, and fuck, he started pumping faster. At this rate he was going to cum in the next few minutes or so. “But about the movie, I’m actually not entirely sure what it’s about to be honest, I just know that it had trains, action and zombies. Which, as everyone knows, makes it an immediate hit.”

  
“Yeah…” Ends up being the only thing Jeremy manages to get out. His eyes had closed and it felt like if he opened his mouth again, an unmistakable sound would come out.

  
“Bro, I don’t know what kind of water you drank, but it shouldn’t make you sound like that,” Michael tells him, “You sure you’re not sick? Dude, you know if you need a ride to stock up on some cold medicine I got you.” He’s got me? He’s got me…

  
“ahn... Michael…” Fuck. Jeremy freezes, he didn’t, right? That was totally in his head. Maybe he just like, mentally moaned Michael’s name? That’s a thing, right? Jeremy does not have to address that he moaned his best friend’s name, nope, that file won’t read.

  
There’s a pause in the conversation.  
“Jeremy… you uh… you? Are you? Um, masturbating right now?” FUCK. Yeah no so he did in fact totally moan Michael’s name, out loud, for him to hear.

  
“Haha… noo?” Jeremy lets out a shaky laugh before scrambling forwards to his phone, “BYE MICHAEL,”

  
“Don’t you dare hang up on me, Heere,” He hears Michael say, voice slightly raised.

  
“Bro- “

  
“Don’t you dare ‘bro’ me right now Jeremy, I am having a crisis.” Michael interrupts him, a brief pause before, “Holy Shit. Holy shit, dude??? You were jacking off to me while we were on the phone??”

  
“I was already planning on masturbating when you called! I already had my dick out and ready to go, you interrupted me!” He tried to explain his completely unreasonable reasoning.

  
“You could have just not picked up, or you know, not touched yourself while we were talking?”

  
“I don’t know what to tell you!”

  
“You moaned my name!” Michael said back. They both paused.

  
“Okay I don’t want to talk about this, hanging up now.” He was not going to have this discussion with Michael, he did not want to explain to him why.

  
“Wait Jeremy!” Jeremy’s finger hovered over the end call button, “I… uh, I didn’t say I didn’t like it?” What.

  
“What.”

  
“When you moaned my name, it was really hot,” Holy shit what.

  
“…Dude that’s gay,”

  
“Jeremy not only am I gay, but it means it’s perfectly reasonable for me to get aroused by another guy moaning,” He hears Michael say, “Also you were totally masturbating to me or at least my voice which, hate to break it to you, is totally gayer on the gayness scale.”

Jeremy now wanted to know if a gayness scale actually existed.

  
“Ah sorry,” Jeremy paused as he fully processed what Michael told him “Wait, Michael, are you aroused right now? By me?”

  
“Maybe? You have absolutely no room to judge me here.”

  
“Holy shit,”

  
“Now that I know you have a boner and I got the start to a semi going on, and its mutual for the other- do you want to do something about it?” Is Michael asking him to come over and…? Nope, nope, he is not ready for that. Jeremy only came to terms about finding his best friend sexually attractive like, maybe five minutes ago? Not to mention that even that thought hadn’t actually processed yet? He is not ready to dive headfirst into dick city right now.

  
“Uh,” He responds dumbly.

  
“I mean like, over the phone,” Oh. OH. That he thinks he could do, if he didn’t die of embarrassment first.

  
“Yes? Dude are you sure?” Jeremy wants to, not only will he finally be able to get off, but in general having phone sex sounds super fucking hot. Jeremy then decides maybe he should turn the speaker button off and holds his phone up to his ear.

  
“Yup, I want to do this, it’s A-Okay, I promise I’m not freaking out right now,” There is a long pause in the conversation.

  
“Uh, how, how do we start?” Jeremy tries.

  
“Well, um,” Michael starts before pausing to drop his voice and then continuing, “Where are you in your room right now?” Jeremy shivers, he loves when Michael’s voice gets low like this. He feels chills listening to it sound right against his ear.

  
“I-I’m in my chair, the one by the desk,”

  
“Typical.” Michael muttered before continuing, “Okay, how are you all laid out for me?”

  
“I’m kind of slouched down in it, I still have most of my clothes on, my pants and underwear are pulled down to the upper thigh area?” He can hear Michael huff over the phone.

  
“Wow Jer, couldn’t have the decency to get naked for me as you masturbated?”

  
“What? I-, “

  
“Joking. Okay how about this, can you take off your shirt for me? I want you to imagine my hands trailing up your sides, and kissing your stomach as the fabric drags farther up. As you pull the shirt over your head I’ll kiss your collarbones before kissing your neck then trailing my lips up to kiss your chin.” Jeremy's face goes red. His shirt is off and he’s blushing as he imagines the ghost of Michael’s lips tracing over his skin. Warm fingertips drifting over his sides. This was literally only imaginary kissing and it was already far hotter than he imagined.

  
“Can I ask you to do something?” He didn’t know if it was going too far to ask but, he wanted to try, wanted to hear it.

  
“…Yeah? I mean that’s kind of a part of how this works?”

  
“Uh, okay. C-can you tell me how you’d, um, suck me off?” He held his breath.

  
“Oh, wow okay, getting right into it. Yeah, yeah, I uh, I could do that.” Michael lets out a short breath before continuing, “Well I guess I’d get on my knees in front of you, and uh, sit between your legs. I’d spread your legs wider, and then I’d grab your hips. God you’re so thin, you know? You’d fit so perfectly in my hands. Your hip bones are so pretty too, I can’t help but kiss them. I’d stop to look up at you before I do anything else. Then I’d begin to mouth you through your boxers, let you feel me and warm up. I’ll keep at it till I feel you starting to really get hard.” God Jeremy can see it. Michael making his underwear wet with his tongue. Keeling there just to make him feel good. “Then I’d take one of my hands off your hips so that I can slowly pull your underwear down over your erection. Ah, Jeremy you’re so good, I’d use my hands to keep you still as I take you in my mouth.” Fuck it seems so vivid. Picturing Michael’s lips wrapped around him. Him sucking and licking him, Michael going down as far as he could before having to stop because it would be too much…

  
“hnn… Michael, your mouth is so pretty, so hot,” Jeremy moans.

  
“What,” Michael squeaks out over the phone, but he doesn’t seem to have heard him.

  
“I’m picturing it, you look so good,” Jeremy is gone, not really thinking. The words spilling out of his mouth seems to only be his stream of consciousness, and Jeremy’s dick feels too good right now to even register what he’s saying. “look so good down there, your lips are just so pink, all wrapped around my cock, fuck. Michael. Your eyes are so nice, looking up at me, just, fuck. God, I wonder just how far down you could take me?” Michael lets out a muffled choking noise.

  
“Michael, you remember how I don’t really have a gag reflex?” Jeremy doesn’t hear him respond so he continues, “I-I think that if we really did this I could take all of you,” Then he hears Michael moan, low and loud and fuck.

  
“Holy, holy shit Jeremy,” He said, his voice finally getting through.

  
“Shit. Michael, I’m so- “

  
“That’s so fucking hot dude,” Now it was Jeremy’s turn to let out a squeak. Blush running down from his cheeks to the nape of his neck and shoulders. “Do you know how much I’ve jacked off to that fact when you told me? Fuck. Fuck, I want that.”

  
“You do?” Jeremy’s voice came out a lot softer than intended and he doubts that Michael even heard him. Also Michael… Michael’s masturbated to him before? If he thought he was blushing before… he could just feel it become an even deeper red now.

  
“God, if I had you in that position? Shit dude no gag reflex, would you let me face fuck you?” Michael asks, but doesn’t wait for a response before he continues talking, “I’d love to, just wrap my fingers in your hair. Fuck, your hair’s so soft dude, just wanna tug at it. Drag your face down in between my legs. You’d let your mouth open all slack jawed and all I’d have to do is shove it in. Get so deep that your nose would be buried in my pubic hair and the head of my dick would hit the back of your throat. Fuck your throat so hard that when you go to speak it’s all raspy and hot as hell. Your mouth would be so good Jeremy. So warm and wet and compliant, I don’t know if I would be able last long at all. Wait, shit, Jeremy, would you swallow? God, I’d love it if you’d swallow, or maybe I’d pull out last minute and cum on your face? Fuck. Fuck, Jeremy, you would look so good with my cum on your face. I’d press the head of my dick to that gorgeous mouth of yours and just let it go everywhere on you. On your cheeks, over your eyelashes, in your hair. God, I wanna see my cum dripping from your lips while you look up at me all fucked out. You would look so good all messed up for me like that. I’d pull on your hair, twist my fingers in your bangs, so you would have to look me in the eyes. You would be so good for me Jeremy, help me clean up my dick with your tongue. As you lapped me up I’d have to try and not get hard again, because you’re just so pretty. So pretty Jer, so so cute.” Michael finished off with a low groan. Jeremy felt like he was there with Michael in his room, on his knees and it felt perfect. He had been mindlessly stroking his dick the entire time Michael was talking, and as soon as he had started talking about him cumming on Jeremy’s face, he had ended up cumming himself, in post-orgasm bliss and completely absorbed in Michael’s babbling.

  
“Michael,” Jeremy said, attempting not to moan it as much as he wanted to.

  
“Fuck.” There was a pause, “I’m sorry Jeremy that was way too much, wasn’t it? Fuck, shit, I um, I should hang up now, okay. Fuck I’m- “

  
“I came.”

  
“What.”

  
“What.”

  
“No. No, wait hold on, Jeremy you actually came to me nonsensically talking about fucking your face?”

  
“Oh, so you did hear me.”

  
“Sorry if that’s taking me some time to register?” Michael let out a long sigh, “Dude that’s so hot,”

  
“What.”

  
“What.”

  
“Well um…”

  
“Yeah…”

  
“We just did that?”

  
“We totally just did that.” They both pause, “At least I think?” What the fuck does Michael mean 'I think'?

  
“Huh?”

  
“I mean I’m not dreaming, right?”

  
“Dreaming? Michael I will come over and slap you,”

  
“Oooh Jeremy you want to spank me?”

  
“I swear to fucking god I will hang up on you.” Michael laughs at that and he loves that sound. He can’t help but grin over the phone and Jeremy shakes his head knowing that he can’t see him.

  
“…Hey do you think you can send me a picture of your face?”

  
“Huh?”

  
“I just, I want to see you,” and Jeremy blushes, hard.

  
“I… Okay give me a moment,” Jeremy shakes a bit, it's not like he hasn't sent Michael selfies before, but this? This was so different. Especially in how he looked, he was still blushing something awful and his hair was horribly out of place from squirming so much against his chair. Jeremy looked absolutely fucked, and to be honest, he didn’t hate it. Jeremy snapped a pic and sent it over, then placed his phone back to up to his ear.

  
"...Alright I sent it." Jeremy waited for his response, and heard a low breath from Michael as he took in the picture that he had received.

  
“God I want to kiss you so bad,” Jeremy’s breath hitched. He didn’t know what response he wanted or even expected, but this was it. He wanted this.

  
“You… You do?”

  
“Yeah, I uh, well I’m sure you probably got the message at this point, but I should probably clarify with you.” Michael pauses and lets out a shaky breath, “I like you, Jeremy Here. And not in the ‘we’ve been best friends since forever’ way, in the ‘I want to kiss and fuck you and grow old with you’ way.” Jeremy lets out a short laugh at that.

  
“Well, um, good. Because I think I like you too.”

  
“You are absolutely perfect,” And Jeremy grins. He stays like that, smiling for a few moments before deciding to ask Michael something.

  
“Hey, I have a question, why are you so good at dirty talk?” There's a pause for registration then Michael lets out a huge groan.

  
“Jeremy, I’ve told you of my dark RPing past, could we not bring that up right now?” Jeremy laughs again, and he swears he can feel Michael smiling at him over the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a fic let alone a very, very horny fic, so hey there we go. I know this wasn't super long, but I honestly wasn't thinking I'd even get that far past 1K so I'm pretty surprised with myself.  
> Also phone sex isn't a kink of mine, but after I heard about that one page in the book I kinda just immediately thought "hm that's hot" and decided to try a version of that with this. I also used it as an excuse to write out some things I do like, so upside to everything. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope ya'll enjoyed it.


End file.
